I Drive Your Truck
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: One-shot. Toby has recently passed away and all Spencer has left of him is his truck.


**This is a one-shot based off Lee Brice's **_**'I Drive Your Truck'**_**.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or 'I Drive Your Truck'_ _in anyway, only this one-shot._

* * *

_"People got their ways of coping  
Oh, and I've got mine_

_I drive your truck_  
_I roll every window down_  
_And I burn up_  
_Every back road in this town_  
_I find a field, I tear it up_  
_Til all the pain's a cloud of dust_  
_Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck"_

_~ "I Drive Your Truck" - Lee Brice_

* * *

Death is common occurrence, everyday many people die. Yet whenever it happens it affects people so much. It gives off so many emotions -sadness, madness, grieve, or maybe even freedom. It makes people do difference things. They might cry themselves to sleep every night, or start working every hour of every day. They might visit your grave everyday, or maybe, just maybe, they drive your truck.

* * *

As soon as Toby was put to rest and the funeral was over Spencer ran outside to Toby's old tan truck, that Spencer had given him a couple years back, in high-school. She quickly slammed the door shut and broke down crying. Toby had passed away a few days prior after the scaffold Toby was standing on at work had completely collapsed, sending Toby to the ground. He had been in the hospital only for a few hours, before he was pronounced dead.

Spencer sat for a while thinking back to all her memories she had of him. Their first kiss, their first 'I love you's'-which just so happened to be also when she gave him this truck,- their first time making love to each other, the first day they moved into their apartment together, the day he proposed. Spencer sighed as she looked down at her engagement ring, their wedding was only three weeks away. She was knocked out of her thoughts though, by a knock on the truck window. She looked up to see Aria there.

"Go away," She yelled through the window, making movements with her hands, signaling for Aria to go away. Slowly, Aria started walking away, understanding her friend's need to be alone during this time. Spencer decided she should leave the church parking lot, if she didn't want to be bothered by anyone else.

She dried her eyes and started to pull out of her parking space and unto the road, not before looking around the truck to see Toby's belongings spread around, though. She looked in the ashtray to see eighty-nine cents - typical Toby to leave spare change around random places like that-. On the floor was a half empty bottle of Gatorade rolling around -Toby's favorite thing to sip on at work.- When she glanced at the dashboard she saw Toby's dirty Brave's cap -his favorite baseball team.- Sighing again she finally decided to drive away. When she looked into the rear-view mirror, whilst backing out, she saw Toby's dog tags hanging down -he had recently started wearing dog tags all the time before he passed.-

Spencer drove and drove until she finally reached the old dirt road on the back of town, that Toby would take her to when things got tough. She rolled her windows down -a tradition Toby had started every time they came here- and turned on the radio. The radio was on some old country station that Spencer happened to hate, but Toby loved and made sure was on at all times, when driving the truck. She keep the station on though, because today was about Toby.

Spencer rarely drove the truck herself, let alone so fast that it left behind dust or that it tore up the fields, but today she made exception, because today she needed it. She needed to go out there and let out all the grieve she felt. She needed to keep tearing up the fields, until all of the pain she felt was a cloud of dust.

After driving for some while, Spencer put the truck in park. She sat and thought. She thought about Toby, and the live that was living inside her -the life that Toby had yet to find out about.- No matter how hard she tried not too, she broke down crying again. She cursed, and she prayed. Then she started to shake her fist. _Why did this have to happen to her? Why? Why? _

But must importantly she said goodbye. Goodbye to Toby. She promised him that she would see him again, someday. And that someday he would get to meet their child.

Spencer drove his truck at least twice a week since the funeral, and she sure hoped that Toby didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, I randomly heard this song on TV one time and I came up with this idea! That was a couple weeks ago, and I finally decided to write this. **

**I get that this probably isn't interesting to read and I probably wouldn't get very many people reading this but honestly I don't care, because I found it so fun to write! :)**

**Please review and tell me if you liked this though, because I have another one-shot in mind, that is based off another song. (P.S. The other one has ****nothing** **to do with Toby or Spencer dying so it will probably float your boat more;) ) **

_**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r **_


End file.
